robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
A Returned Player
Okay, so before I start, this is my first creepy pasta and probably my last. I am not in any way good, at least from my perspective, and wanted to writing something. I dont care if its bad, or it gets hate, or even if it gets popular. After an average day of school, I got home exhausted. I lazily flung my backpack towards the wall as I sat down at the computer. I was bored and my homework was done so why not? I instinctively opened up Roblox and looked to see if anyone was online. To my surprise, there wasn't. So I continued and checked the status of my group, my friend requests, and anything else I could think of until I found a game. Not just any game, a really cliche one. One with a horror picture and the name "I have returned." I was, as I stated before, bored, so I played it. When my character loaded, I smirked at the petty background of some kind of Satan garbage. I continued my search and found that giant white head with the blood shot eyes. You know, the one where it supposedly crashed your game or whatever. I went along through out the fairly dull and free modeled level. "This turned out to be a waste of time." I said to myself. Then I found something, and no it wasn't a dead body or anything like that. It was a button, a big, bright red one. I clicked it and was immediately got teleported to another game. Maybe this one will be better I thought to myself. Then I realized that there was another person with me in the server, his name read C00lkidd. "That's impossible." I said out loud as I viewed the player. "It must be a fake one," I said to reassure myself "It must be." Just then C00lkidd moved extremely close to my character at an almost impossible speed in roblox. I then said to my self "It must be an admin of this game that named himself that with commands," I said trying to come up with a explanation. "But that wouldn't explain how the name was in the leader board. I then, as fast as I could, clicked the X in the top corner. To my surprise it closed out immediately, I was then greeted to the original game I started at, that same picture of the white head now in the thumbnail. "Weird." I said to myself as I returned the tab to the home page on roblox, then opening up a YouTube tab to watch some Albertsstuff, or now Flamingo. A while later I moved the video to the right screen as I have two monitors, reopening the Roblox tab. I then looked to see that my name had been replaced with the C00lkidd name, and my bio saying "Join Team C00lKidd today!" I tried to refresh the tab and go back to the home page to make sure I didn't open something by accident. Eventually, during one of the refreshes, the bio changed again, now to "Your account is mine," "Well, f**k." I said as I closed the tab, "I had a lot of money put into that account." Category:Marked for Review